kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Oki
is a member of the International Space Development Program who becomes the cyborg , the titular character from the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Super-1. History Kazuya volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an Astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Only Kazuya is able to escape. Determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he is able to transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1. At the half of the series, Super-1 finally topples the Dogma Kingdom, only to encounter another evil group called the Jin Dogma. At this point, the series became much more lighthearted, with the introduction of the Junior Riders, who serve as comic relief, and the bizarre Jin Dogma kaijin. Jin Dogma's monsters are based on household objects, such as Ladders, Basketballs, and Refrigerators; reminiscent of Obake from Japanese folklore. Ultimately, Kazuya defeats Jin Dogma, allowing Japan to exist in peace. He then finally fulfills his childhood dream and ventures into outer space with the help of a new team of scientists. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Shiro Kazami coordinated an operation to stop Badan from getting Badanium 84, fuel for its weapon. With each Rider targeting a different transport, V3 stopped Dokuga-Roid from carrying the Badanium 84 and destroyed his truck, but Dokuga-Roid himself escaped while V3 faced his Combat-Roids. Meanwhile, Super-1 and Riderman saw themselves facing a warrior called ZX, who had been fighting against Badan too. V3 arrived and stopped ZX, telling him that they're all enemies of Badan and want to destroy the Space Break System. Along with Riderman and Super-1, they explain to ZX, Ryo Murasame, the history and meaning of being a Kamen Rider, and, finally, he decides to join them, as the 10th Rider, Kamen Rider ZX. Afterwards, Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan failed due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. RX .]] Super-1, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. During the training, V3 and Riderman often could be seen fighting together. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Super-1 and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX, however, Kotaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba, V3, Skyrider and Super-1 soon notice Chaps hiding around the area to prepare an ambush, finishing them off. Following Rider 1's words, Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, Stronger and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out Super-1 and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Super-1 and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. V3 faced the Harmful Imp and Ant Runt alongside Rider 1, successfully counter attacking, and later defeated Erigitron by himself, but they soon recovered from their attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Like usual, V3 and Riderman left together. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, who had helped Kotaro in the past, while taking their children as hostages. However, Kamen Rider Amazon saves the children and is quickly followed by V3, Riderman and X. V3 orders Amazon and X to take the children to Kotaro, while V3 himself and Riderman face Jark Midler. However, there's an overwhelming difference in power between them, and V3 can't even damage him. Some time later, V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near a combat zone where Kotaro was helping. In a fair duel, Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, Super-1 and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. Super-1 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya, announced a tournament gathering all Riders to learn who was the strongest. Super-1 participated in the tournament and made it to the finals, where he teamed up with Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Black while fight against Kamen Rider Decade, Diend and Kuuga(Onodera). Diend escapes, and, with his V3 Screw Kick, V3 knocked out Kuuga, leaving only Decade in combat. However, Decade still managed to defeat the three Riders "Triple Kick" with his own Dimension Kick. Afterwards, Super-1 and the others disappeared into a dimensional wall and were taken for dead, leading Dai-Shocker to initiate its offensive. Decade: Final Chapter Kazuya along with Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) form a team with Tsukuba (Skyrider) to fight against Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade). But they failed and were defeated by Decade and sealed away in his cards. After Decade was defeated, it is assumed that Kazuya along with the other riders were restored in the alternate world and its Riders were also restored. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Super-1, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Super-1 and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen Super-1 was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Super-1 and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Super-1 then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. He was seen aiding TimeYellow against Arch Orphnoch, fighitng a gormin sailor, and with Den-O and DynaPink against a Dogoumin. Super Hero Taisen Z Super-1 is set to appear in ''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. He joins with Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, as well as the Super Sentai teams Choushinsei Flashman and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. He performs the Space Rider Double Kick with Kamen Rider Meteor. Kamen Rider Taisen Kazuya as Super-1 appeared with Amazon to fight both Kamen Rider Joker and Baron after they defeated RX turning Baron into Lockseed after defeating him. He later fights with his Elek Hands and was seen against Shouichi Tsugami (as Agito Ground Form and Trinity Form) in battle with both riders destroying each other through the collision of their attacks. Kamen Rider Super-1 The arsenal of Kamen Rider Super-1 is developed by the group known as the International Space Development Program. Super-1 was designed as a space cyborg which can survive the harshness of deep space exploration. Techniques * :Used to destroy Fire Kong. * :Used to destroy Elekibas. :Used to destroy Kamakirigan. :Used to destroy ChameleKing. :Used to destroy Spiderbaban. :Used to destroy JawsWani. :Used to destroy LionThunder. :Used to destroy Lonely Wolf :Used to destroy Zozongar after freezing him with Hot/Cold Hand. :Used to destroy Death Buffalo. :Used to destroy Red Danger. :Used to destroy Keyman Joe. * :Used to destroy Ganigannii. * * * :Used as the third in an onsluaght of three kicks to destroy ArigiThunder. * :Used as the second in an onsluaght of three kicks to destroy ArigiThunder. * :Used as the first in an onsluaght of three kicks to destroy ArigiThunder. * :Used to destroy Snakecobran. * :Used to destroy Bakuronger. :Used to destroy Mukaderiya. :Used to destroy Yattaradamas. :Used to destroy Cassette Gomoru. :Used to destroy Tsutadenma. :Used to destroy Satan Hawk after roasting him with the Hot/Cold Hand. :Used to destroy Kaiser Crow. :Used to destroy Killer Knife. :Used to destroy Glasun Kid. :Used to destroy Mach Roller. :Used to destroy Tsuribot. :Used to destroy IsuGuillotine. :Used to destroy HasaminBlood. :Used to destroy KomaThunder. :Used to destroy Kogoenbee. :Used to destroy Shabonurun. :Used to destroy DokuroBall. :Used to destroy Goldar. :Used to destroy Hashigorn. * :Used to destroy Raigyon. :Used to destroy Amaganser. :Used to destroy Radigorn. * :Used to destroy Gyosutoma. * :Used to destroy Onimengo. * * :Used to destroy Jishakugen. * :Used to destroy Fiery Watch. * :Used to destroy Videon. * :Used to destroy Sprayder. * :Used to destroy FrankeLighter. * :Used to destroy Satan Doll. :Used to destroy Onibibinba. * :Used to destroy Gold Ghost. * or :Used to kill Dogma commander Blue Oni. :Used to destroy Hebindar. * * * Equipment Cyclode The is Kazuya's transformation belt allows him to transform into Super-1. Five Hands As Super-1, Kazuya possesses 5 super-powered glove attachments called the . * : The default silver gloves that allow Super-1 to perform a super punch with a force of 300 tons. * : Blue gloves that allow Super-1 to channel up to 10,000 volts of electricity, as well as fire the . * : Red gloves that allow Super-1 to lift up to 50 tons of heavy objects, as well as initiate the . * : Gold gloves that allow Super-1 to shoot missiles that emit radar waves, allowing him to see further from the radar screen on his gloves. * : Green gloves that allow Super-1 to use the left glove as a cryogenic sprayer and the right glove as a flamethrower. Rider Machines Super-1 also has two motorcycles, "Rider Machines" in the series' parlance V-Machine The is Super-1's first bike which can transform into the more-complex . This was the first Rider Machine created by American motorcycle manufacturer, Harley-Davidson. In Kamen Rider Spirits, the V-Jet has maneuvering thrusters for use in space. V-Machine.jpg|V-Machine V-Machine1.jpg|V-Machine Blue Version The is Super-1's second bike which can cover rough terrain better than the V-Machine. Blue Version.jpg|Blue Version Blue Version1.jpg|Blue Version Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Super-1. Kamen Rider Diend first used the card in the World of Decade, summoning Super-1 alongside Black RX and Agito to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Super-1, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade acquires Kamen Ride Cards for all of the Kamen Riders he defeats, including Super-1, Skyrider, and J. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Super-1. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Super-1. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm. It is unknown if it has the power of the Five Hands. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Super-1 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Super-1. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Super-1, created when Super-1 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Cyclode while the lid backside image depicts the storage units for the Five Hands when not in use. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Ryugen in the toyline. *Transformation: Super-1 Arms: Seki, Shin, Sho-rin Ken! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Appearances in other media Kamen Rider SD (OVA) Super-1: A newer Kamen Rider made for outer space exploration purposes. His multiple hands ability is used in the movie when he uses the Blue Lightning hand against Kumo-Otoko. Aside from that, he mostly spends the movie in the background along with Kamen Rider X. He rides around in the V-Jet. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Super-1 appears riding Blue Version in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 1 & 2 "To be added" Stage Shows Changeman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Changeman are seen fighting usual foes, a megabeast empire, & anti-bio unionshow up and wind up defeating them. Juspion, Byclosser, Shaider, Kamen Rider Super-1, Red One, Green Two, Dyna Red, Goggle Black, & Vul Shark arrive assist the Changeman. Flashman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Flashman are seen fighting Reconstructibe Experiment Empire Mess, Spielban, Juspion, Shaider, Kamen Rider Super-1, Change Dragon, Change Mermaid, Red One, Green Two, & Dyna Red arrive assist the Flashman Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuya Oki was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Super-1, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . *In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, he was voiced again by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super-1 was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Super-1's suit actor was . *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014), Super-1 was voiced by . Shun Sugata unsuccessfully auditioned for the role of the titular rider of Kamen Rider Super-1. He later got the role of Ryo Murasame/ZX in the TV special, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, which unfortnautely did not lead to a full length TV series. Hiroyuki Watanabe also unsuccessfully auditioned for the role of Super-1. Decades later, he played Gaoh/Kamen Rider Gaoh, the main villain of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!. Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Super-1, Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1) is labeled and . Notes *Kamen Rider Super-1 has the most Rider Kick variations of a single rider. (26) This is most likely due to his martial arts training. *Super-1's name refers to how he is a more advanced version of Kamen Rider 1, also known as Kamen Rider Ichigo. *Super-1 is the only cyborg whose powers were not originally designed with the intent of being a weapon. He is also the only cyborg who was developed by the United States government, specifically a fictitious branch of NASA.